Un cambio en el destino
by Gorath089
Summary: Link ha despertado unos cuantos años antes gracias al canto de un simple Cucco y no el llamado de Zelda, ¿que cambio traerá ese pequeño giro de acontecimientos? [LinkxApaya]


**_Antes que nada agradezco su tiempo y se agradecerá cualquier comentario para seguir esta historia_**

 ** _Contiene leves spoliers del final de Breath of the Wild._**

* * *

 ** _Un cambio en el Destino_**

* * *

Aquel muchacho rubio corría desesperadamente por la llanura de la Meseta de los Albores, a pesar de su "peculiar" situación si alguien viera la escena podría decir que sentía más lástima que preocupación por aquel joven rubio de ojos azules.

El día no había comenzado muy bien para aquel sujeto y claramente podría decir que era el peor de ellos… claro, si es que pudiera recordar alguno anterior.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había despertado de ese trance de ensueño del cual se encontrara, se encontraba en una especie de cuarto donde flotaba en una extraña cama de agua con un líquido de procedencia dudosa, pero sobre todo sin información alguna.

Y no había sido por que alguna voz del pasado lo despertara, si no que por un giro desconocido del destino que el ignoraba totalmente lo que lo había despertado era el sonido del animal mas simple y sin dudas el mas peligroso de todos… el cantar de un Cucco en pleno amanecer.

Las ruedas del destino habían comenzado a girar en una extraña serie de sucesos haciendo que un pequeño Cucco fuera a dar a la Meseta de los Albores por un simple cambio en el viento, dando a para justo a la entrada del Santuario de la Vida donde por su molesto e incesante ruido el héroe sin memoria había despertado unos cuantos años antes de lo establecido… pero para ser más exactos a 4 años antes de cumplir un siglo en el recinto.

Aunque esa información el antiguo campeón lo ignoraba completamente al igual que todos en el mundo…

Sin memoria y sin nadie que lo guiara el Héroe había pasado más horas de las que podía imaginar intentando buscar la salida de esa habitación, frustrado había aceptado la muerte en su cripta cuando por cosas del destino había tomado ese rectángulo tan extraño del pedestal y logrado abrir la entrada de su prisión.

Pero creyendo que sería grosero tomar sin permiso el extraño objeto lo había vuelto a poner en su lugar ocasionando que las puertas comenzaran el proceso de cerrado. Viéndose obligado a tomar una rápida decisión empezó su milagroso escape olvidando completamente abrir los cofres en el recinto y a duras penas escapar de la cueva que habia cerrado su entrada nuevamente.

No pudo caminar mucho hasta que se encontró con aquella molesta ave que dormía plácidamente a la sombra de un árbol cercano, tomándolo en sus manos levanto al Cucco comenzó a caminar hasta que la hermosa vista inundo sus sentidos, una vista privilegiada de un reino desconocido y nuevo para él.

Sin embargo absorto en la hermosa vista no pudo apreciar que sus pasos lo guiaban lentamente al pequeño precipicio que estaba a pocos metros de su ubicación y como era de esperarse el infeliz cayo por el sendero de piedra lo que lo evito un encuentro con un anciano que reposaba a pocos metros del lugar, un encuentro que claramente hubiera cambiado las cosas en el futuro.

El ruido de la caída no había pasado desapercibido por los seres del lugar y de la nada se vio atacado por las criaturas del bosque, esos horrendos seres humanoides anaranjados, esas bolas gigantescas azules y hasta esa enorme masa de roca gigante que no paraba de aventarle literalmente sus brazos para darle muerte.

Así que ahí se encontraba el pobre desgraciado, sin memoria, semidesnudo corriendo por su vida, solo con un Cucco que no paraba de hacer ruido llamando a posibles bestias… sin duda el peor día de todos.

Al poco tiempo el joven se encontró con el límite de la meseta y rodeado de monstruos, estaba acorralado así que analizo sus dos posibles acciones:

Uno… intentar pelear con los monstruos y ser masacrado por la obvia ventaja numérica, con enormes posibilidades de ser devorado y/o abusado físicamente en el proceso con una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y dos… saltar por el acantilado, gritar como niña chiquita hasta que su cuerpo tocara el piso y morir rápidamente por las contusiones y huesos rotos por la caída.

Asi que lógicamente lo siguiente que paso es que se encontraba gritando como niña patéticamente mientras comenzaba a caer por el acantilado empedrado, cerrando los ojos se aferró al Cucco y espero la muerte inminente. Por lo menos hubiera deseado morir vestido…

Pero la muerte no había llegado, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio como aquella ave aleteaba sus alas para descender lentamente hasta la seguridad del suelo. Viendo que su muerte no había sido prematura el joven se vio a si mismo nuevamente en un predicamento mortal.

Solo en ropa interior, sin recuerdos y sin ninguna idea de donde estaba el Heroe tomo al Cucco que le había salvado la vida y comenzó a caminar hacia un rumbo desconocido en el antiguo reino de Hyrule.

Sin saberlo cierto espíritu de un antiguo rey que estaba plácidamente descansando cerca del Santuario de la Vida había escuchado el alboroto y solo alcanzo a ver a un pobre tipo desnudo escapar de un grupo de Bokoblins para luego aventarse al vacío.

El último rey de Hyrule quedo intrigado por lo patético de la situación y con dudas regreso al santuario para encontrarlo cerrado como hace tantos años, cosa que solo podía suceder si la tableta Sheikah se encontraba en su pedestal cosa que indicaba que el héroe aun no había despertado.

Conforme con la situación regreso a su puesto de vigilancia, por sus pensamientos pensó en ese patético y loco sujeto que había logrado subir hasta ese sitio solo para morir seguramente en la caída.

-"realmente no comprendo a la juventud de estos días estaba… ojala que el héroe no se parezca en nada a ese desgraciado"- el hombre se dijo mientras continuaba con su rutina de vigilar el santuario e ignorando que Link ya no se encontraba en el interior.

E ignorando también que un simple Cucco había hecho un cambio en la historia como no se lo imaginaba.

* * *

 _ **4 años después…**_

* * *

Zelda sintió como la bestia de oscuridad se volvía cada vez más fuerte e indomable, pronto su fuerza no bastaría para detenerlo y Ganon regresaría a las tierras de Hyrule para acabar con lo que empezó hace 100 años.

La princesa reunió la energía que le quedaba para bloquear el avance del monstruo y con un esfuerzo empezó a llamar al héroe de Hyrule con la esperanza despertara de su largo letargo y volviera para ayudarla a detener al mal encarnado.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiera llamar a su héroe una persona había aparecido en el recinto donde antes era la sala del trono y actual estancia de la princesa.

Justo ahí se encontraba el Campeón Hylian vistiendo una extraña armadura negra junto con un escudo y una espada que parecían tener un extraño parecido a los guardianes ancestrales que habían encontrado hace bastantes años.

Al notar al guerrero Zelda noto que la bestia respondía hacia la amenaza y desato su ira sobre Link que inmediatamente se preparó para la batalla.

No cabe decir que la princesa estaba sorprendida por la habilidad y tenacidad del héroe, con gran valor había enfrentado y derrotado a cada una de las bestias de la ira de Ganon, el viento, el agua, el rayo y el fuego cayeron ante el campeón.

Incluso cuando Ganon el cataclismo se presentó así mismo para aniquilar al héroe este no dudo y peleo con todas sus fuerzas resultando victorioso, sorprendentemente no había necesitado siquiera la ayuda de las bestias divinas.

Ahora la furia total de Ganon se había desatado y se transformó en un gigantesca bestia de las tinieblas que pretendía azotar la planicie del antiguo imperio. Ella había otorgado el Arco de Luz a Link, la única arma que podía hacerle frente a la bestia.

Zelda no pudo evitar maravillarse como el atractivo caballero disparaba las flechas de luz hacia la bestia debilitándola con cada ataque y entonces se presentó la oportunidad y pudo utilizar su poder para acabar con el mal que azotaba esa tierra.

Su alegría era inmensa, por fin habían derrotado al mal que no pudieron frenar hace mas de 100 años, sin poder evitarlo ella salto hacia los brazos del Héroe y soltó un grito de alegría. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado sujetada a su antiguo amigo hasta que vio la posición en que se encontraba y se alejó del campeón con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Sin embargo a pesar de su gran felicidad no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño de los sucesos que habían acontecido, estaba el hecho de que Link había llegado antes de tiempo a su batalla con Ganon, luego que el héroe parecía ni siquiera tener la espada que doblega la oscuridad en su poder, el solo había hecho frente a la personificación del mal con esas armas tan extrañas y armadura, sin la ayuda de los las bestias divinas como lo tenían planeado hace 100 años.

-"princesa… debemos irnos"- la voz del héroe se escuchó haciendo que Zelda volviera a la realidad.

Zelda intentó calmarse solo para sorprenderse cuando el héroe retiro el extraño casco que ocultaba cierta parte de su rostro hacia la princesa revelando en su totalidad al Campeón. Zelda podía recordar perfectamente a su amigo y primer amor con claridad, incluso cuando este había caído en batalla ante los guardianes y había sido obligado a dormir en el Santuario de la Vida para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pero ahora frente a ella se encontraba una versión más madura de ese joven que conoció hace tanto tiempo, su rostro antes suave y juvenil ahora presentaba un aspecto más maduro, las líneas en su rostro se habían marcado mostrando los primeros pasos hacia el rostro de un hombre, ya no el de un adolecente.

También había notado que este había crecido un poco más de lo que recordaba, al punto que ya la superaba por una cantidad considerable, el suave incremento en su musculatura también fue notable así como el cambio sutil en la voz del héroe, haciéndola mas grave de lo usual.

Podría decirse que su aspecto y presencia silenciosa aún estaban presente en él, sin embargo el aura que rodeaba al campeón era más segura y tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo salvaje e indomable.

Zelda asintió hacia el héroe y subió junto a su caballo para tomar un rumbo desconocido. Pero sintió que algo andaba mal no pudo evitar sentir un leve temor en su pecho, tratando de tomar el control de sí misma respiro profundamente y espero a que su héroe la llevara a su destino, tal vez ahí podía obtener algunas respuestas.

Después de algunas horas cabalgando vio cómo su destino se aproximaba, el héroe la llevaba a lo que ella recordaba como la aldea Kakariko, los recuerdos de Impa y sus amigos salían a flote mientras el campeón se adentraba en la aldea.

Al entrar los gritos de júbilo se escucharon y pronto fueron rodeados de varios habitantes de la aldea que se acercaron a ellos con alabanzas hacia el héroe que había derrotado al mal y salvado la tierra de hyrule.

La inmensa cantidad de personas abrumo por un momento a Zelda que busco a su acompañante solo para ver que este intentaba apartarse de la multitud desesperadamente por una razón. La princesa intento perseguir al Héroe solo para ser bloqueada por un grupo de personas que la inundaban con un sin fin de preguntas. Pronto la mirada de la princesa pudo vislumbrar la figura inconfundible de su campeón solo que esta vez quedo atónita hacia lo que veían sus ojos.

Justo a unos metros de ella se encontraba su héroe abrazando a una joven mujer claramente de herencia Sheikah mientras se daban un beso apasionado y reían con verdadera felicidad. Zelda sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al ver la felicidad que compartían la pareja.

Viendo la escena por lo que parecían horas no pudo evitar entrar en pánico al observar como la pareja dejaba de compartir amor y se acercaban a ella tomados de la mano. La princesa sonrió forzadamente mientras podía notar como los ojos de Link mostraban una inusual alegría, cosa que no había visto nunca antes del cataclismo.

-"Princesa es un honor tenerla nuevamente entre nosotros, la abuela Impa nos ha dicho tanto de usted"- la mujer Sheikah hablo dulcemente mientras mostraba sus respetos a la antigua heredera del trono.

-"disculpa… pero ¿Quién eres tú?"- Zelda pregunto secamente haciendo parpadear a la pareja por el tono que había utilizado.

-"su majestad perdón por no haberlas presentado de inmediato… ella es mi dulce esposa Apaya"- Link hablo mientras rodaba con su brazo a su esposa que inmediatamente se sonrojo por el toque de su marido.

El silencio incomodo se presentó algunos minutos mientras la rubia solo permanecer inmóvil ante la pareja y la revelación.

-"¿esposa?"- la princesa pregunto solo para caer inconsciente pocos momentos alarmando a la campeón y la Sheikah que no puedo más que hacer que llevarla con Impa, tal vez ella podía ayudar a la princesa… o tal vez no.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 1

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario será apreciado y me ayudara a mejorar cada vez mas.**

 **Bueno este fic ha salido como un pequeño gusto por la pareja de LinkxApaya (o simplemente Paya en sus versiones extranjeras) he de decir que la linda y timida Apaya es uno de mis personajes favoritos y amo sus interacciones con nuestro héroe favorito.**

 **Viendo que el mismo juego nos permite acabarlo con un sinfín de posibilidades pues me gusta pensar muchas tramas e incluso posibilidades que nos daría el mismo para dar un final distinto, incluso por que no una trama donde sin sentido como estas de aquí. A lo que me llevo preguntarme, ¿Qué pasaría si Link se despertara antes que siquiera lo llamara Zelda?**

 **No obstante este Fic solo durara un capitulo mas, ya que prácticamente es solo por diversión, pero de igual manera se agradece si alguien se toma la molestia de leerlo y si me refiero a ti lector apuesto y hermoso que seguramente me honraras con ese comentario que adorare con fervor.**

 **Como dato extra procurare escribir datos y nombres que vienen originalmente en la version en español ya que al notar ciertas cosas he visto que en la mayoria de adaptaciones al mercado extranjero algunos nombres fueron cambiados (nombres de los enemigos, zonas y personas en su mayoría)**

 _ **GTH089 fuera...**_


End file.
